


You Give Me Color, I Don't Want It

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: When he's in the dreamscape, Dipper sees color. He knows what this means. Bill knows what this means, and he thinks he can draw Dipper to his side using it.





	You Give Me Color, I Don't Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this. Usually I'm drawn to ships that I can create amazing stories out of, but I just don't ship this. (Might have to do with the fact that Bill is a triangle, but also, I ship a kid with a book, so that's probably not it)
> 
> That said, this plot would NOT leave me alone.
> 
> That also said, I'm doing a similar plot for Randicon. If anyone here reads that as well and comes across it. Um. Probably not. Never mind. (Except Falley. Hi Falley and thanks for sitting through this even though you don't ship this either!)

Ice had run through Dipper's veins when the reality had hit him.

A demon, a triangle-shaped, wretched demon, a demon that wanted to destroy his family, was his soulmate.

Dipper, immediately upon realizing it, had run to the nearest bathroom to throw up. Mabel had rushed after him, concerned, but he couldn't tell her what was wrong.

How could he tell her? He didn't even want to admit it to himself.

When it came to fighting Bill, when it came to Weirdmageddon, Bill saw fit to tell everyone for him.

"Dipper! I can't believe you! I always saw you as someone who'd take care of your soulmate!"

Everyone - Stan, Mabel, Ford, Soos - was confused. But not Dipper. Dipper froze.

Was he terrible for not taking care of his soulmate? For not siding with his soulmate?

"Side with me, Dipper! Side with me, and you'll see all the colors you want! Don't you want to be with your soulmate? Don't you want to be with me?"

Dipper was shaking. He started to take a step forward, started to take a step towards Bill-

"No!"

Mabel's voice stopped him.

"Dipper, he doesn't love you!"

"She's lying! I'm your soulmate! Of course I love you!"

"He's just going to use you to kill us all! And then when that's done, he'll kill you, too! Dipper, you know that!"

Dipper... Did know that. He stepped away from Bill, glare hardened.

"I'm not joining you, Bill," he said, the finality in his voice enraging the demon further.

"Then you will die with the rest of them!"

* * *

The next summer, after everything was all over and taken care of, Dipper found himself at Bill's statue.

"Maybe I could have loved you," he whispered. "You must have been my soulmate for a reason. But you... You were so evil, I just don't see how."

He sighed shakily. "If you come back, are you still going to be evil?"

Of course he would be, Dipper thought cynically.

But that was fine. As evil as he was, he'd given him the chance to see colors. If only he wasn't evil, maybe he would have liked to stay in the dreamscape and see them forever...

No. Don't think like that. He was evil - no matter how he looked at it, it was wrong to think of what ifs.

And still...

Dipper placed a hand on the statue, and smiled sadly. "If you show up again, I'll stop you again. Soulmate or not."

And he left.

 


End file.
